undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Bro Code
Started in ELW and all Brothers and were impressive superstars in Extreme Leagacy Wrestling. They decided to work together and make a great faction and call themselves Bro Code and sumbit a contract to YWE. The brothers met with ace and Ace liked the great faction Bro Code. Superstars in Bro code is: Lula oldest and leader,Domination second youngest, and the wildest little young one Kid Wild. YWE 2012-present Kid Wild and his brothers debuted in YWE at the PPV WCW nitro ambushing Fayth. They then had a rivalry through Money in the Bank wich Bro Code won and Summer Slam Lula faced Fayth in a singles match but Mr.Ace came and interupted but Fayth Chased away Ace. That is when Lula pronounced Bro Code is in Raw. Soon After Summer Slam Bro Code Started a rivalry at night of Champions facing the Dark angels but lost. Then at Hell in a cell lost that one. Then at Survivor Series Bro Code beat Jeff and the Dark Angels and at TLC Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) won the Tag teams champ in a ladder match which now they defend there title vs J2Red and was a no contest beacause dark angels had interfered. J2 red and Bro Code met once again at elimination chamber and Bro Code had reatained the titles. Lula on the other hand had got his chance to be #1 contender for the U.S Title. At Wrestlemania it was a a tag turmoil with the champions Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) vs J2 red vs Dark Angels vs Nightmare Syndrome and with the reversal of Antho A.K.O by Kid Wild Domination hit him with a Shooting Star Press and they won. Then Lula had his match with the champ Shadow and Lula beat him and nows respects shadow Bro Code has all gold. At YWE Raw 1000 Bro Code had a promo by introducing themselves and antho came out saying he will cash in his money and then A.K.O Lula.Domination and Kid Wild chased antho but while chasing Antho they got attacked by Dark Angels. Lula had another promo saying that he will be antho's ass. At the RAW and Smackdown CPV extreme rules and over the limit the brothers were seperate. Lula was in extreme rules facing Antho and with a drop on the ladder by antho Lula wins. While Lula was at extreme rules The others Kid Wild and Domination were at Over the limit beating dark angels ass and retaining there title still making them an elite team. Lula was a qualifier for the king of the ring as dominations said that he has his brother Lula' s back. While facing Blue Star Lula was struggling to win but with the help of Angels interference Lula won by count-out. In the next stage of the king of the ring Lula had to face Crazyone but he lost and they shook on it. In MITB Lula was in the money on the bank raw challenge and he lost with a clothesline from Dark Shark. Domination and Kid Wild were in a tag match vs Mario and Phenom and they lost from a attitude adjustment on domination. Kid Wild was on team Raw at Summerslam he was doing great until he got back stabbed by his fellow raw partner Dj hero. Lula and Domination were in a fatal 4 way match for Lula's US title at Summerslam versus Justin James and Red Dread with a shooting star press on justin james Domination won his brothers title but Lula was happy for him then Justin James stole the United States title and tried to run domination over gangsta style.Domination will be in a ladder match at night of champions for the united states title with his brother Lula beside him versus Red Dreas and Justin James. But before the match Red Dread attacked Lula backstage so while Domination and Justin James were fighting Red Dread came and pushed Domination off the ladder, Justin James tried to go for it but Kid Wild suplexed Justin James off the ladder and then Domination get his U.S title and kept it with bro code. Domination lost his title at Survivor Series. Bro Codes Road to Wrestlemania (2014-present) At Royal Rumble team Bro Code was ready. Lula saved mr.ace while grimez was attacking Mr.Ace. At the Royal Rumble match Lula come in with an attitude but he eleminated his brother Domination but domination tells him you do you. Kid Wild comes into win the royal rumble getting eleminated by Blue Star. At Elemination chamber Bro Code had different mission Ginji had to take care of jutin james bacstage and win the United States title, Kid Wild was in the chamber he eliminates Dj hero then gets eliminated by Dark Shark with a clothesline and Lula helps ace with a win vs Grimez. SWE (2014-present) Bro Code (Lula, Ginji & Kid Wild) debut on Raw February 16 in a tag team match against Awesome Ones (Mario Sanchez & Phenom) to determinate the #1 contenders for the world tag team championship at Wrestlemania 1. We Win the match and go to Wrestlemania for the title. At Wrestlemania 1 the Bro Code defeat. Evolution and become the new World Tag Team Champions. A Raw the night after Wrestlemania Bro Code lose the title against Sdollao and Carlo Maria in the rematch of Wrestlemania for the World Tag Team Championship. At Extreme Rules 2014 Bro Code defeat. The Picars to become new #1 contenders for the World Tag Team Championship. At Money in the Bank, the Bro Code would finally get their rematch against Evolution and would win the World Tag Titles back. At Summerslam 2014 Bro Code were able to defend the World Tag Team Championship against the Justice League. At No Way Out Bro Code defeat The Picars to retains the title but at Hell in a Cell loses the belts against the new tag team TEAM EXTREME. OCW (2012; 2019-present) Back in 2012, Lula made brief appearances for the company, debuting in a 4 way match for the Intercontinental Championship but got 2nd place in the match. His only other appearance came at OCW Over the Limit 2012 where he defeated Alieus. Bro Code made their official debut for the company at OCW Judgement Day, appearing in the ring and attacking Triple H and joining the Rebellion in the process. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Championship (1x) - Lula *YWE United States Championship (5x) - Lula (1), Ginji (2), Kid Wild (2) *YWE Tag Team Championships (2x) - Ginji & Kid Wild (1), Lula & Ginji (1) *2014 RAW Mr. MITB - Lula *2013 Feud of the Year SWE: *SWE Champion (1x) - Lula *Intercontinental Championship (1x) - Lula *World Tag Team Champions (2x) - Ginji & Kid Wild EWE: * World Heavyweight Champion (1x) - Lula * ECW Champion (1x) - Lula * EWE Tag Team Championship (2x) - Ginji & Kid Wild YIW: * ECW Champion (1x) - Lula * World Tag Team Champions (1x) - Ginji & Kid Wild DWF: *Intercontinental Champion (1x) - Lula CXW: *CXW Tag Team Champions (1x) - Ginji & Kid Wild XCW: *World Heavyweight Champion (1x, Final) - Kid Wild *World Tag Team Champion (1x) - Ginji & Kid Wild Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Fly Together" - Red Cafe (2012-Present)' Category:CAW Category:Trio Category:Tag Team Category:ELW Category:YWE